Love of Snowbarry on Earth-X
by Roswelllostcause
Summary: The story of Barry and Caitlin on Earth-X. Who they are and which side of the war they are on.
1. Chapter 1

Love of Snowbarry on Earth-X

**During Crisis on Earth-X. I had thoughts of where were some of the dopplegangers of our favorite heroes. We saw Oliver, Kara, James Olson (briefly) Snart and Winn for example. But what about Barry and Caitlin for example where were they and which side were they on? This is my take on them. **

When they met as children they had no idea that their meeting would be what would lead them on the same path. A path that would lead one to betray everything her family had taught her. It was her parents that were responsible for a number of Earth-X meta humans. Herself being one of them. Him being another. The irony being that the powers were opposites. He would become speed. She became ice. She had been friends with the Dark Arrow, Overgirl and all the others that would become the hierarchy the New Reich as a child. But then she met him. He changed her life. Made her see what she was taught wasn't right. That killing people because of what they believe or who they love was wrong. Though it took nearly seeing her best friend die for it to fully sink in. When Oliver Queen became Führer and he learned that his wife Kara's sister Alex was in love with a woman he ordered her murdered. Alex only escaped because of her. That was the day Caitlin Snow betrayed everything she was taught and became Frostbite Freedom fighter.

Barry Allen had been born into the freedom fighters. Though no one knew that. His parents kept their work secret and taught him that as well. It was the reason he was let in the meta program. It was at her parents lab they met. Even as an eight year old he knew she was beautiful. But his parents warned him not to trust anyone. That everyone in that lab was loyal to the Führer. He remembered how scared she was. He remembered telling her that everything would be ok. That was the day they had become friends. He sat by her side as she recovered from the procedure that turned her into a meta. Two weeks later she repaid the favor. Due to their powers being opposites they had become training partners. But unlike most metas her powers came with a side effect that no one really expected. They had their own personality. It was on her sixteenth birthday a cold snowy day in February that they had shared their first kiss. That kiss changed both of them. That was when Caitlin realized that even with her ice powers that there was someone that could love her. For Barry it was a sign that she just might be reachable to the ideas of the freedom fighters. They took things slow. Much slower than many of their classmates at the academy. Oliver Queen had never liked Barry refusing to trust him. Caitlin on the other hand he did trust. His parents had known hers for years before he ever met Caitlin. They had even helped fund the meta program. So he had never said anything when Caitlin started spending most of her free time not that there was much during the years at the academy with Barry. So the future Führer watched as the daughter of his parents friends grew closer to a nobody with super speed. It had been a year after Caitlin and Barry graduated from the academy that they stopped the execution of Alex Danvers for being a lesbian. A secret that Caitlin had kept for years. Instead of Alex dying the soldiers sent to kill her died with icicles through their hearts courtesy of the meta human named Frostbite. This is where our story picks up. The night Caitlin Snow joined the freedom fighters. All because she couldn't let her best friend die just because of who she was in love with.

Caitlin paced in the small cabin that Barry had taken her and Alex to after Caitlin killed the men sent to kill her friend. Alex sat the a chair watching her friend. She knew of Caitlin's status as a meta. But had never actually seen her use her powers other than to chill drinks at parties. Barry wasn't in much better shape from what she could tell. Though he knew Caitlin's abilities better than anyone other than Caitlin herself.

"Caity, you need to calm down." Said Barry softly

"Calm down? Barry, I just killed the Führer's death squad! There is no doubt it was me! I am the only ice meta! They are going to hunt me down and put me to death. I was already risking everything by not reporting Alex!" yelled Caitlin

"There is one place we can go." Said Alex calmly

"Alex that is fine for you. But everyone knows who my parents are. That they are loyal to the New Reich."

"Oh it's fine for me? Have you forgotten that my sister is the wife of Oliver Queen? They married days after her graduation from the academy. Only the fact that I am gay will prevent the freedom fighters from killing me." Said Alex

"Barry will they trust me?"

"Caity why are you asking me? How would I know?" asked Barry

Caitlin's eyes iced over and her skin paled.

"Barry Allen, you talk in your sleep. I know you and your parents are with the freedom fighters." Said Caitlin

"Uh I talk in my sleep?"

"We have been sleeping together since graduation night. That was just over a year ago. Barry, if I wouldn't turn my best friend in for her sexual orientation then why would I turn in the man I love?" asked Caitlin

"You love me?" asked Barry

"Barry, you must be an idiot. Caitlin, wouldn't have sex with you if she didn't love you. Even I know that." Said Alex

"Barry, I love you. I have for a long time. I never would have made it through that hell of a childhood without you. My parents turned me into a meta for them to move up in the Reich. I never was given a choice. My father told me what power he was going to give me. If not for you I would still be scared of these powers." Said Caitlin

"Caity, I love you too. I'll take you both to the base." Said Barry

"Thank you." Said Caitlin

"Uh there is just one thing Caity." Said Barry

"Use the dampers and if you have to blind fold me."

Barry kissed her. Then he placed a power damping neckless around her neck. For the first time in years Caitlin didn't feel cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. The follows and favorites. There will be appearances of other Arrowverse characters dopplegangers but will not play major rolls. It will focus mostly on the doppelgangers of Barry and Caitlin on Earth-X. Though they may eventually make a visit to Earth-1.**

As soon as they arrived at the base Caitlin was taken and locked in a small room. She sat on the bed to wait her fate. Alex was let in easily. One of her past lovers was with the freedom fighters. Barry and Alex were talking to General Joe West and his daughter Iris. Caitlin knew right away that the dark skinned woman didn't like her. Though Caitlin herself had nothing against her. It had been an hour since she was locked up that a man of Mexican decent came in.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Joe, he asked me to see if you are being honest with us. I'm Cisco."

"Caitlin, but I guess you already know that."

"Yeah, uh I like you and Barry am a meta. I get these vibes."

"You were one of the first test subjects of my parents weren't you?"

"Yeah I was. I am disposable as far as your parents are concerned."

"I'm not my parents."

"I want Barry to be right about you. Let me see your hands."

Caitlin held out her hands at let Cisco take them. She watched as he closed his eyes. His eyes moved rapidly behind his closed lids. He opened his eyes and gave her a smile.

"Well?" asked Caitlin

"Have to say that personality that comes with your wicked cool ice powers scares the hell out of me. But Barry is right about you. Caitlin, because of who your parents are it will take time for you to earn the trust of everyone. Iris being the hardest of all."

"So what happens now?"

"Until Joe gives word you are stuck here and have to wear the dampener. But I think everything will be ok. I'll send Barry in to keep you company."

Caitlin nodded. Cisco left and she was alone again.

%%%%%%%%%

Oliver Queen the young Führer dressed in his Dark Arrow gear stormed into the meta lab.

"Dr. Tannhouser! Dr. Snow!" he yelled

"Führer!" they both said.

"There was an interesting event last night. One of the metas you created killed some of my men. Men sent to rid us of an abomination. This is a one of a kind meta. She sent icicles through their bodies! Now unless you are keeping secrets the only one with the ability to do that is your daughter!"

"Sir, I am sure Caitlin didn't mean to. She must have lost control." Said Thomas Snow

"You forget I have known Caitlin my whole life. She has more than ten years of training. She is one of the best at control I ever met. You both have proven loyal in the past. So I will give you one chance and one chance only. Two days bring her to me so she can face exaction as the traitor she is. Or you both die."

They watched as Oliver Queen left knowing that their daughter had just cost them their lives.

%%%%%%%

Caitlin looked up when the door opened and Barry walked in. He sat next to her and removed the power dampener from around her neck.

"Cisco told Joe what he vibed off you. He believes you won't turn us in." said Barry

"Do you believe me?"

"Caity, I have known since the day we met that you were different than your parents. I fell in love with you back when we were eight years old. I wanted to hurt your parents when I heard you scream as you were given your powers."

"Barry, I was so scared back then. But you sat by my side and told me that everything would be ok. That I could do some good with these powers. At the time I couldn't believe you. All I could see was I was being turned into a weapon of hate."

"I told you that you needed to learn your powers so that you could use them on your terms."

"You gave me my meta name Frostbite."

"Well your powers did come with a mild case of dissociative identity disorder."

"I think my parents planned it that way."

"Come on lets get you something to eat."

"Ok."

Caitlin took Barry's hand and they headed out to get some food from the kitchen. Caitlin was eating a bowl of soup when a man walked in that looked familiar to Caitlin.

"Well, well, well little Caity Snow all grown up. Barry Allen how did a smuck like you land a girl like her?"

"Leo? Leo Snart?" asked Caitlin

"Nice to see you remember me." Said Leo Snart

"Caity, how do you know Leo?" asked Barry

"We lived in the same neighborhood until I became a meta. He protected me from bullies."

"Never thought you would betray your buddy Oliver Queen." Said Leo

"Yeah well seems the lessons in hate didn't take. I saved my best friend who is gay, like you from the death squad." Said Caitlin

"Caity, your heart is too pure to hate. I always have known that about you. So you joining the freedom fighters."

"I guess so. I mean I am considered a traitor now. I murdered ten men last night."

"You saved your friend's life Frostbite. Her only crime was who she loved."

"Leo, how do you know that name?"

"Your lover boy talks in his sleep. We use to bunk in the same room. Well until he started to bunk with you."

"Really Leo? You have to take her side on that subject."

"You know me Allen. I don't sugar coat anything."

"Yeah I know."

"Boss wants to talk to Caity."

"You done eating?" Barry asked Caitlin

"Yeah. Not real hungry anyway." Said Caitlin

Barry wrapped his arm around her gave her a kiss and they headed for Joe's office. Barry was about to knock when they heard raised voices. A few minutes Iris stormed out glared at Caitlin and headed down the hall.

"Come on in Caitlin. Bare, I would like to talk to her alone." Said Joe

"I'm a big girl Barry." Said Caitlin

"Ok. Love you Caity." Said Barry

"Love you Bolt."

Barry walked off and Caitlin walked into the older black man's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin sat down nervously across from the man, she had been told to hate because of the color of his skin. But in reality couldn't.

"Caitlin, how are you doing?" asked Joe

"Not great sir."

"Last night the first time you killed anyone?"

"Yeah. I didn't even want these powers."

"Barry told me that. Your parents did this to you?"

"Yes. My parents wanted to move up in the Reich. Making me a meta helped them."

"I need to know if you are willing to help us."

"I want this war to end. General I will do what you need me to do. I am willing to give my life if need be."

"Bare might not like that. But I am glad to have you on our team."

"Iris doesn't feel the same way."

"She trusted someone who claimed to turn their back on his family. Thought he loved her. But it really was a ruse to find out our operation."

"I'm not going to betray you. Barry opened my eyes to see that things are not black and white. That people should not be judged based on race, creed or sexual orientation. If not for Barry, I might be one of the Führer's New Reichsman right now. I can tell you who his top Reichsman are and their code names."

"That would be a big help. Go find Barry have him give you the full tour."

"Yes General!"

Caitlin stood came to attention before turning on her heels and exited the small office. Joe was only alone for a minute before Leo Snart entered.

"You trust her don't you?"

"Snart weather she wanted to or not the young lady is a soldier. She was trained to be one from the moment she was given her powers."

"I knew Caity when she was a little girl. She may claim Barry opened her eyes. But that girl never saw the world the way her parents did."

"All I care about is we now have one of the most powerful meta humans on Earth on our side."

"Be careful Joe. She was made by the Nazis to be used as a weapon. Don't use her as one. Remember she is human and has feelings. In fact if I know anything about meta powers most end up tied to the persons emotions. She killed to save her friend. She didn't enjoy it. Not like the Führer does."

"I understand that. Leo, she will be ok right?"

"Caity is a tough kid. With Barry by her side she will be ok."

"Good. Now if only I could convince my daughter that we can trust Caitlin Snow."

"Can't help you there."

%%%%%%%%

Caitlin walked through what she could only describe as some kind of bunker. She could hear raised voices coming from what looked like a store room. She knew she shouldn't listen but recognizing one as the love of her life she couldn't help herself.

"Barry, I don't care how well you think you know her. She can't be trusted! Her parents use those in the work camp for their sick experiments."

"Iris, she was used by them as an experiment. The pain they put her through to give her powers was worse then what I went through."

"I don't care. I can't trust her."

"Trust me then. Iris, if any of Queen's Reichsman find her she is dead. She killed to protect Alex."

"I will give her a chance. But I still don't like it."

"That is all I ask."

Iris stormed out of the room noticed Caitlin and glared.

"You betray us and I will kill you myself." Said Iris

"I won't betray you. When I saved Alex Danvers life I signed my death warrant. I signed my parents death warrants."

"If my father didn't believe that you could be useful I wouldn't even put up with you being here."

Iris walked off. Caitlin reached up and wiped a tear from her eyes. She felt Barry wrap his arms around her holding her tight.

"Iris hates me."

"Caity, it will be ok honey."

"Bare, I'm scared."

"I know. How about we go to the training room? You need to let out some stress."

"Good idea."

Barry led Caitlin into a training room and set up targets for her. Once it was set up Caitlin let out a breath and let out her alter ego of Frostbite. Barry smiled as he watched his lover's hair changed from her warm auburn to platinum blond and eyes started glow a slivery blue. He felt the temperature drop in the room as a icy mist started to raise from her hands.

"Ok Frosty I programmed the targets to move. Try and hit them."

"Got it lightning bug."

Barry rolled his eyes at Frostbite's nickname for him. He turned on the targets and Caitlin fired ice blasts and icicles at them. After ten minutes four of the ten targets completely destroyed and the other six had been damaged. Barry looked at the group that had gathered in the viewing room. Joe looked impressed. Iris looked scared. James Olson looked indifferent. Leo just grinned. Alex looked surprised, and Sara Lance looked like she wanted Caitlin.

"She is powerful." Said Cisco

"Yeah man she is." Said Barry

"I can see why the Führer is pissed that she betrayed him." Said James

Barry hit the button on the mic.

"You ok Caity?" asked Barry

"Fine Bare." Said Caitlin breathing hard.

Later that night Caitlin sat in a briefing room and told the top level members of this cell of freedom fighters everything she knew about the New Reichsman.

"So you know my sister." Said Sara

"Yes I know Laurel. I once considered her a friend. But I watched her use that sonic cry of hers to kill a little black girl for get dirt on her shoes."

"She turned me in when she found out I like both boys and girls."

"You got away."

"Only because of Leo and his friend Mick. Mick died a couple months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Look Caitlin, I know that you aren't like your parents."

"You just met me."

"True but I saw you around. You did what you were suppose to. But I knew Barry wouldn't care so much about you if you were like Black Arrow or Overgirl."

"Now Oliver wants me dead."

"Everyone here he wants dead."

Caitlin nodded. A month later Sara went on a mission and never returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years after arriving at the base of the freedom fighters Caitlin had earned the trust of everyone but Iris. Not that she ever expected too. They had lost more during that time. Joe had been killed six months ago. Alex was listed as missing. But Caitlin knew that her best friend was dead. More than likely killed by the woman who had been raised as her sister. She stared at the woven ban on her left ring finger. Last night she and Barry had married. Not that the government would recognize it. At least not until a new government was put in place anyway. She knew she should be trying to sleep. But it was not easy. Not even with her husband's arms around her was helping. Ever since the day they met in that cold sterile lab of her parents she had felt safe with Barry. They had been two from different sides of the war. Though she didn't know it at the time. All she knew was that the little boy with kind green eyes was her friend.

"Caity, what's wrong?" asked Barry

"Nothing."

"You forget I know you better than anyone. So want to try that again."

Caitlin sighed. She had known better than to try and lie to Barry. She rolled over so that she faced him.

"Bare, I was thinking about that guy Leo brought back with him."

"The one who calls himself The Ray?"

"Yeah. He said he was from a different Earth. An Earth where the Nazis were defeated."

"You and I both know that the theory of the multiverse is nothing new."

"I know. But do you think on this other Earth there are versions of us?"

"Sure. But I bet they would be different. Maybe they would be normal humans. No powers."

"So there maybe a Caitlin Snow that doesn't have ice powers."

"Yeah. But she would still be beautiful and smart."

"Think our doppelgangers would be together?"

"I would hope so. If not it's because mine is an idiot. Not to see what is right in front of him."

"What if it's mine that is the problem?"

"I highly doubt that. Caity, did you ever feel anything for anyone else?"

"I did think Ronnie was good looking. But nothing more than a crush."

"He died a hero Caity."

"I know. He was our friend."

"Our brother in arms."

Caitlin nodded. Ronnie Raymond had been one of the first to accept her into the freedom fighters. He never judged her based on who her parents were. She knew that he had loved her. But he also knew she didn't love him the same way. That she only saw him as a friend. Barry kissed her passionately and soon they were making love.

%%%%%%%%

It was a week after their marriage that Caitlin was on a solo recon mission when she was cornered in an alley by Oliver's scorn lover.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

Caitlin turned already letting her Frostbite side out.

"Laurel, I don't want to hurt you."

"Frostbite, don't worry you won't."

Laurel took a deep breath and let out a sonic scream. Caitlin threw up an ice shield before it could hit her. The shield shattered. But Caitlin was ready shooting an ice blast at her one time friend. It was then that Caitlin felt someone grab her and she smiled when lightning surrounded her. The next thing she knew she was at the entrance to the bunker in the arms of the man she loved.

"You ok?" asked Barry

"I am thanks to you Blitz." Said Caitlin using his code name.

"Good. What did the Siren want?"

"Well Queen still wants me dead. My guess is Laurel wants to move up in rank. She must feel that if she is the one to kill me, or at least bring me to him."

"Caity, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Bare. Laurel maybe strong. But I am stronger and I know her biggest weakness."

"Oliver."

"He never gave a damn about her. He was screwing Alex's sister the whole time they went out."

"Uh you two might want to come in. The gremlin wants to speak to our frosty friend." Said Cisco from the door.

"How in the hell did Winn get to be General again?" asked Caitlin

"Not sure. You are more qualified Cait." Said Cisco

"I don't want to be in charge. Besides Iris would never accept me running this show." Said Caitlin

"Iris still after two years doesn't trust Caity." Said Barry

"Then it should be you Barry."

"Cisco, let it go. Iris endorsed Winn to be the new General after Joe was killed."

The three of them headed in to the briefing room. They walked in passing Leo with his boyfriend Ray Terrill. While Caitlin didn't really care that the two men were a couple, she was still getting use to seeing them display open signs of affection to each other.

"Frosty you've met Ray right?" asked Leo

"Yeah, and Leo I have told you more than once not to call me that. My name is Caitlin. Cait or even Caity are fine too. But not Frosty." Said Caitlin

"I only tease because I care."

Caitlin smiled.

"I know. You are like that pain in the ass older brother I don't want but am some how ending up with anyway." Said Caitlin

"You remind me of my sister Lisa."

"Leo we will find out what happened to Lisa I promise."

"Thanks Caity. Now bring it here."

Caitlin hugged the older man. Then shook hands with Ray.

"Nice to officially meet you Ray. I'm Caitlin Snow."

"That's Caitlin Snow Allen. I'm Barry Allen her husband." Said Barry

"I heard you two ran off to see that Priest in Gotham. Mazel tov." Said Leo

"Congratulations. Nice to meet both of you." Said Ray

"Guys we really don't want keep the gremlin waiting." Said Cisco

"The geek has a point." Said Leo

They walked into the briefing room. Iris gave Caitlin a dirty look but said nothing.

"Snow, did you find anything useful?" asked Winn

"Kara is dying. Poisoned by solar radiation. Though there is this new speedster that has gotten Queen's ear. From what I found out he calls himself Eobard Thawne. Apparently his is from a different Earth and the future to boot." Said Caitlin

"You really expect us to believe that time travel is possible? That is such bull shit." Said Iris coldly

"I don't expect you to believe anything I say. Iris, I don't care that you hate me. But I want this war to end as much as you do." Said Caitlin

"West, Caity has proven herself again and again. It's time you start listening to her." Said Leo

Iris didn't say anything. Barry wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

**Yes I know when Leo was recuited to help trasport Fallout to an ARGUS black site, he had a gold ring on. But that was after the fall of the Nazis. Barry and Caitlin married during the on gling war. I also thought that the woven bans would be more meaningful to the two of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the bunker Barry and Caitlin went to the small room they shared in the basement of a freedom fighters supporter. The elderly woman that owned the house knew who Caitlin's parents had been and actually been the one to inform her of their deaths after they had happened days after Caitlin killed the death squad two years ago. While she had been sad at the news she wasn't surprised either. She had known that Oliver was a cold hearted bastard. He had even tried to kill his own sister Thea. Caitlin had met Thea only a few times. But knew the girl was now in hiding.

"You ok Caity?"

"Just thinking."

"Even though you didn't agree with your parents you miss them don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Barry they weren't good people. But I still loved them."

"I know sweetie. The gateway is nearly done. Hopefully we will be able to use it to get the help we need to end this once and for all. Then we can settle down somewhere and start our own family."

"I would like that."

"We could have a little girl who would be just as beautiful as her mother."

"How about a little boy who has a heart as big as his father? Bare, I love you. I never really understood love until you came into my life."

"Caity, you have changed so much from that scared little girl I met all those years ago."

"You are the reason I don't fear being Frostbite. Barry, I think it was destiny that we met that day. That we were give powers that are opposites for a reason."

"Caity, you think someone wants us together?"

"Think about it. My parents were the Reich's experts in making meta humans. Your parents like Mrs. Ross were secretly part of the freedom fighters. You get accepted into the meta program. I have seen my parents research. Someone can only become a meta if there is a flaw in their genes. For me it was the gene that causes ALS. You, cancer. So while I hate my parents for doing this to me. They saved my life. They may have saved your life."

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter. We are together and I love you."

"Love, you Barry."

They kissed and fell to sleep in each others arms.

%%%%%%%

Caitlin woke to gun shots and the door of the house being broken down. The next thing she knew she was dressed and Barry dressed in his Blitz suit next to her. Taking a deep breath she let Frostbite take over.

"So lightning bug do I get to freeze or impale someone?"

"Yeah looks like it Frosty."

"Good. I am pissed that our cuddling was interrupted."

Barry smiled. There were times he really enjoyed when his wife's icy counterpart came out to play. Frostbite formed two ice daggers and waited as the door to their hideaway was broken down.

"Kill them." Came the voice of the New Reichsman in charge of the soldiers.

" Tommy Merlyn or should I call you Prometheus? Too scared to face me yourself?" asked Frostbite

"Change of plans. Take the speedster. I will handle the ice bitch myself." Growled Prometheus

"Oh please Tommy, we both know you are Oliver's bitch."

"Caitlin, you could have been the second most powerful woman in the Reich. You only had to choose me."

"Caity, can't come to the phone don't bother leaving a message cause I am going to kick your ass."

Frostbite attacked Tommy throwing one of her daggers at him. He blocked and came at her with his sward. Using an ice shield she easily blocked the attack. She then jabbed at him with her dagger. Tommy swung his sword breaking the ice dagger. Frostbite then grabbed his arm and began to freeze it. Tommy countered by ramming his knee into her stomach, she fell over breathing hard. She formed another dagger and rammed it as hard as she could through his left leg just below the knee. The same leg and nearly the same spot he had taken an arrow during training back at the academy. She saw that Barry was holding his own with the soldiers but could use help.

"I will finish you later." Said Frostbite

"Blitz want some help?"

"I'll always take help from you Frosty."

Frostbite smiled and sent icicles taking out four of the soldiers in one shot. Barry had already killed the other four. Leaving Tommy as the only one alive.

"Tommy, I never would have married you. I never liked you let alone loved you. I love Barry and have since before I knew what love was." Said Caitlin having changed back.

"Caity, The Führer took great pleasure in the slow and painful death he gave your parents for your betrayal for trying to save that unnatural bitch. But the General took care of her. You will pay for your betrayal Oliver has a very slow and painful death waiting for you."

"Go to hell Tommy. But give Ollie a message for me. He is going down and America will be reborn."

With that Caitlin and Barry left only pausing to say a quiet goodbye to their slain guardian.

"Cait, what did Tommy mean about you choosing him?" asked Barry

"Tommy had a thing for me. Not that it stopped him from screwing any girl that let him. I never liked Tommy even as a friend. Malcolm tried to get my parents to promise me to Tommy. There was only one problem. My indoctrination never took. Think about it Barry. I never could hate like Tommy."

"Caity, you are full of love."

"No. That is you. But I am getting there."

"Guess we should get to the bunker and warn the others that our safe houses maybe compromised."

"Winn is going to be pissed."

Caitlin winced as the walked. Barry looked and noticed she was bleeding from a cut.

"You were cut by his sward!"

"Yeah I noticed. Bare, it's not that deep and far from fatal. You know I heal fast just like you. Maybe even a little faster."

"I just hate seeing you in pain."

"I love you. But weather I like it or not I am a soldier. I just choose which army I wanted to be in."

Barry wrapped his arm around Caitlin and they slowly made their way back to the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry and Caitlin had to move slowly to the bunker. Barry hated to see her in pain. But knew she really needed rest to heal properly. But that wouldn't happen until they reached the bunker. Caitlin winced in pain with each step. But refused to stop. The trip that normally would have only taken half an hour took them over an hour. They finally reached the bunker and Caitlin's legs gave out. Leo who was about to head out caught her before she hit the floor.

"What happened to Frosty?" asked Leo

"Prometheus and his Goons found us. Mrs. Ross is dead. Other safe houses may have been compromised as well. He hit her with his sword." Said Barry

"Well it's your lucky day. Your old man is in the house. Cisco go get the doc. Tell him his daughter in law needs him." Said Leo

Leo carried Caitlin into one of the bunk rooms and laid her on the bed. Henry Allen and his wife Nora came in moments later. Henry looked over Caitlin's injury. He cleaned it causing her to cry out in pain.

"Dad why hasn't her healing kicked in yet?" asked Barry

"The sword she was cut with was laced with a drug that is blocking it. But the good news is it isn't completely blocking it. Caitlin will recover but not as fast as she normally would."

"Dad, if she gave control to Frostbite would it help?"

"She is too weak to transform. That is why after the injury she became Caitlin. Frostbite is her stronger form. But Caitlin is her true form."

"So we have to wait."

"I'm sorry."

"My beautiful boy. I will stay with her while you change and clean up." Said Nora

"I don't want to leave her."

"Barry, I promise not to leave her side until you get back. She will be sleeping the whole time." Said Nora

"Ok."

Barry leaned over and kissed Caitlin.

"Keep fighting Caity. Mom is staying with you while I get cleaned up."

Barry got up grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the showers.

"Henry, Caitlin is going to be ok right?" asked Nora

"It will take her a while but yes. The poison that targets her healing isn't as perfect as Queen wants it to be. It's not strong enough to stop it completely."

"Why does Queen want Caitlin dead?"

"Nora, Caitlin is the second most powerful meta after our son. The problem is her heart has always been too pure to buy into the hate."

"She is burning up."

The door opened and Leo walked in with a bucket that had frost on it.

"Figured if Frosty can't come out to cool her down. I could find a way to help. Used the cold gun to freeze the bucket to keep cold water in to keep her cool." Said Leo

"It was a good idea." Said Henry

Nora took a cloth out of the bucket ringed it out placing it on Caitlin's forehead. The young woman moaned as the cold cloth touched her hot skin.

"How high is her fever?" asked Nora

"Only 102.1. Not super high. Expect Caitlin's normal body temperature is at least five degrees lower than normal humans do to the cryogenic abnormalities in her DNA."

"Can she survive this?"

"Not indefinitely."

"I have an idea. But Barry won't like it." Said Iris from the door.

"What is your idea?" asked Henry

"Leo uses the cold gun to in case Caitlin in ice. Not her head of course. But wouldn't that cool her body much fast then anything else we have tried." Said Iris

"That just might work. Iris why do you want to help her? I was under the impression that you hated her." Said Henry

"I don't hate Caitlin. She and I may never be friends but she is one of us. She is a freedom fighter. Besides Barry will be devastated if she dies."

"You're right Iris. I would be devastated if Caity dies. Leo told me your idea. It won't kill her any faster will it dad?" said Barry

"No. I think we should try it son."

Barry nodded and Leo walked in.

"Stand back Frosty maybe able to take this. But the rest of you can't." said Leo

Everyone backed away and Leo aimed the cold guy at the woman he adopted as his sister.

"Sorry about this Caity. But I got to do this." Said Leo

He fired the gun covering her body in a thin coat of ice. Henry smiled when he saw all of Caitlin's vitals improving. Her temperature dropped two degrees right away. Her heart rate was steady and strong. Best of all she showed signs of rapid eye movement. Meaning she was just sleeping rather then in a coma.

"It seems to be working. But it could be a while before she wakes up." Said Henry

"I'm going to stay with her." Said Barry

The others left and Barry sat next to her bed.

"Caity, I need you to wake up. I don't want to lose you."

Barry fell to sleep next to his wife's bed. Two hours later an icy cold hand touched his face. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her warm brown ones looking at him.

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Barry

"Better. I was dying. How did you save me?" asked Caitlin

"It was Iris who thought of it. She asked me to let Leo cover most of you in ice. It brought your body temperature down so your healing could kick in. Prometheus had some kind of drug on the blade of his sword it was meant to prevent you from healing. My dad said it wasn't perfect yet. So it slowed your healing way down. You got an infection that gave you a really high fever, well high for you anyway."

"Iris hates me. Why would she help save my life?"

"I don't hate you Caitlin. I was blinded by my anger at your parents. My brother Wally died at their hands. He was one of the test subjects that didn't make it." Said Iris walking in.

"I'm sorry. I never knew."

"I know. I shouldn't have blamed you. Forgive me for being such a bitch to you."

"You saved my life. I would look like an ice bitch if I didn't forgive you."

"Thank you Caitlin."

"No thank you for saving my life."

"Caity, get some rest we can talk later."

Caitlin nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a month later Barry and Caitlin were on a mission when the Führer led his men to invade Earth-1 to get a new heart for his wife. Their mission was to get a group of orphaned children to the boarder to Mexico. The Reich had yet to move that far south. The ten children were in their tents for the night. Caitlin laid next to Barry in their own tent. She felt Barry wrap his arms around her and start nibbling at her ear. She bit her lip trying but failing at how turned on she was becoming.

"Bare we really shouldn't the kids." Mumbled Caitlin

"The kids are sleeping."

Caitlin groaned and rolled over to face him. Barry wasted no time pulling her shirt off and reaching for her breasts. As he kneed her breasts she reached down and undid his pants. He kicked them off before long they the rest of their clothes were discarded. Caitlin moaned as Barry pushed his fingers into her core. She let out a whimper when he removed his fingers after pumping them inside her. She grabbed his penis and began to pump it until stiffened up and became hard. She smiled as he groaned. The next thing she knew Barry was pounding hard into her. Right now the two of them weren't making love. Right now it was just sex pure animal sex. This wasn't the first time they had been like this, and both knew that more then likely it wouldn't be the last. Caitlin dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. Both had to fight to keep control of their powers. The first time they had been like this a month after they had been together the first time Barry had shocked her and she had given Barry frostbite. Both recovered fast but they knew then that they had to control their powers. Their bodies moved in perfect sync climaxing at the same time. They fell to sleep tangled together.

%%%%%%%

Barry and Caitlin returned to the bunker a month after leaving. The kids were picked up by a Mexican couple, to be taken to a camp for safety. They walked in to what seemed like a celebration going on. Barry grabbed Iris's arm as she passed them.

"What is going on?" asked Barry

"While you were gone, the Führer seized the portal. He took his wife, Prometheus, and that guy Thawne to what Thawne called Earth-1. They took a bunch of soldiers too. Short version is they sent a group of heroes from that Earth here. The Führer's doppleganger, yours, Alex Danvers, Sara Lance's. There were also two men. An old man and black young man who could merge into a flying burning man."

"Firestorm." Said Caitlin softly

"Yeah. Caitlin what do you know about that?" asked Iris

"My parents tried to make one. But it didn't work. They couldn't figure out how to do it without them going nuclear."

"So what happened Leo broke them and Ray out of the death camp right as they were about to be killed. They ended up fighting their way to the portal going through with Leo and Ray. Ray came back a couple hours ago. The Führer and General are dead as is Prometheus. No idea what happened to Thawne. Leo is going to hang with Mick Rory's double there a bit. But the worst of it is over." Said Iris

"That's great news." Said Barry

"Yeah it is. Ray mention that he did meet mine and Caitlin's doubles."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but this is the weird part. Barry and I were getting married on that Earth. Which is a little creepy to me because they had been raised as more or less brother and sister." Said Iris

"That is weird." Said Barry

"Did Ray say anything about my doppleganger?"

"Just like you she has ice powers. She is also a doctor, bioengineer and geneticist. Probably that Earth's expert on meta humans. Or the closes they got."

"We should keep that in mind. Caity." Said Barry

"Why?"

"Well until the new government is in place the only doctors are the ones loyal to the old government that has just been taken down."

"Why would that matter? Since I arrived here your dad has taken care of any medical need I have needed."

"Because if end up pregnant then it might be a good idea to have a doctor who can make sure you are ok."

"That is if she is willing. Those they met from this Earth did not make a good impression on them."

"Leo, saved most of their lives." Said Ray joining them.

"Ray, what was she like? The other Caitlin?" asked Caitlin

"She can't transition between her normal personality and the one she calls Killer Frost. She needs her emotions to go high. She needs to be really scared or angry to transform." Said Ray

"Huh, I would think she would be able to anytime she wanted too. I have always been able too."

"From what I was able to gather until a year and half ago she didn't even know she had powers." Said Ray

"She must still fear what happens when her other side takes control."

"What makes you think that?" asked Barry

"Bare, you remember what I was like when I first got these powers. I was so scared. I had no idea how to control them. My parents made me kill prisoners to find out how strong I was. They knew that I robbed people of their body heat."

"You learned control."

"Only with your help."

"We should pay her a visit and you can teach her that accepting her frosty side and learning to coexist with that side will not only mare her stronger but make the transition easier."

"Bare, that will only work if she wants it too."

"I know."

"Maybe you two should clean up and get some real rest." Said Ray

"Come on Caity. Let's clean up and see about getting some real food." Said Barry

"Or we could find somewhere private and take care of some other needs." Said Caitlin

Barry smiled picked her up and sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since the celebration of the end of the Führer. It was also the second morning in a row that Caitlin woke up sick. Barry followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back. He then handed her a glass of water. She rinsed out her mouth spiting out the water.

"Caity, are you ok?"

"Bare, I'm fine."

"You don't get sick. Well rarely anyway."

"I think I know what is wrong. But I need your dad to confirm it. Don't worry if it is what I think it is then we will need to go meet our doubles."

"Are you saying you think that you are pregnant?"

"Yeah. But seeing as this is the first pregnancy of a meta I know about I will need some tests done."

"Which my dad can't do because he doesn't have the right equipment, and the doctors that do are still loyal to the remains of the New Reich."

"Yeah and my name is still at the top of the most wanted dead list."

"I know. Caity, you do know I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Don't you think I know that? Bare, you are more then the love of my life. You are my best friend. You know me better than anyone. You have seen me at my worst and my best. I am lucky to have you in my life."

Barry pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Bare, we really should get dressed and go see your dad about that pregnancy test."

"Let's shower together."

"Don't make me have Frostbite cool you down."

"Awe babe you know I find you just as hot when you are Frosty as I do now."

"I know."

It was two hours later that they made it to the infirmary of the bunker.

"Caitlin, Barry what brings you by?" asked Henry

"Well dad. We think Caity is pregnant." Said Barry

"Well that is a simple blood test. But I really can't do much more than that." Said Henry

"We know. Henry if I am then we will have to and see my doppelganger on Earth-1. Not that it will be fun explaining our relationship to her." Said Caitlin

"What do you mean?" asked Nora coming in.

"Well according to both Leo and Ray. Our doppelgangers aren't together. Mine is married to Iris's." said Barry

"That is weird." Said Henry

"So Henry will you do the test?" asked Caitlin

Caitlin sat on the exam table while Henry drew her blood. She winced a little. Ever since she was a kid she hated needles. She blamed her parents for that fear. They stabbed her a number of times to run tests on her before injecting with the drugs and locking her in a cryogenic chamber rewriting her DNA making her an ice meta.

"Sorry honey. I know you hate needles." Said Henry

"It's ok. It didn't hurt as much as when my parents would poke me."

Barry kissed Caitlin on top of her head. Henry ran the test and then smiled at the young couple.

"Congratulations kids. You are having a baby." Said Henry

"This is great Caity!" said Barry

"Yeah. Now we have to take a trip to an Earth we know nothing about." Said Caitlin

"Well we do know that on that Earth the Nazis were defeated in World War 2." Said Barry

"Well that is a plus." Mumbled Caitlin

Caitlin hopped off the table and headed out. Barry sighed not knowing what to do. He loved Caitlin but at times she was still the scared little girl he had met all those years ago.

"Son is she going to be ok?" asked Henry

"Caity, is just scared. She puts on a brave front. But deep down she is still that scared little girl I met in her parents lab. She wasn't given a say in being given her powers, and you know it caused her to develop her other personality. Sometimes I think this should have never happened to her."

"Barry, there is a reason that you two met like that. Some higher power brought you together. You know that if she wanted to she could easily blend in the Frostbite personality if she really wanted to. But part of her wants to be someone else when she fights." Said Henry

"I know dad. Maybe this trip will help her. I guess I need to see Cisco to see if he can open a breach for us. Winn had the portal disabled after the Earth-1 group went home."

Barry walked out of the infirmary and went to find both his wife and Cisco Ramon also known as Vibe-X.

It was Iris that found Caitlin sitting outside the bunker. She sat down next to her.

"Caitlin, it is ok that you are scared." Said Iris

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. You also can't lie very well. That is the reason I knew deep down you are nothing like your parents were. I know we aren't friends. Probably never will be. But you need to go and see this other Caitlin Snow. You need to make sure your baby is going to be ok."

"Iris why do you even care? Like you said we aren't friends."

"As much as I hate your parents for what they did. You aren't responsible for what they did."

"To learn my powers and to control them, I was forced to kill prisoners from that camp your brother was in. Iris, the image of each and everyone of them is burned into my memory. Iris, I was never told names but you know very well that I actually maybe the one responsible for your brother's death."

"You weren't."

"How do you know?"

"He died from both his ear drums being ruptured."

"Laurel."

"Yes it was that bitch Siren. I want her dead."

"Don't blame you. She tried to, kill me more then once."

"Caitlin, I don't know what is bothering you. But I am sure your going to be a good mother."

"Iris, I am not a good person."

"We have never talked. So let me ask you a couple of questions."

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever enjoy taking anyone's life?"

"No."

"Do you feel guilty for those people you were forced to kill learning to control your powers?"

"Yes."

"Then in my book you are a good person. Caitlin, an evil person wouldn't feel guilt."

"I guess I should go find Barry. We have some doppelgangers to meet. Oh and Iris thank you."

Iris watched the woman she use to hate walk off.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Cisco think you can do it?" asked Barry

"Shouldn't be too hard." Said Cisco

Caitlin walked in and kissed Barry.

"You ready to do this Caity?" asked Barry

"Yeah. Just wish we could warn them we are coming." Said Caitlin

"Me too but we can't. Let's just hope that they ask questions first and shoot later." Said Barry

Cisco took a deep breath and concentrated. Soon a blue swirling pool appeared. Barry and Caitlin held hands as the stepped into the breach.

%%%%%%%%

Earth-1 STAR Labs

Team Flash was sitting around the Cortex when the breach alarm went off. The whole team ran for the breach room Joe and Iris had guns out, Cisco was ready to vibe blast whoever came through. Two very familiar looking people stepped through.

"Please don't shoot! We are friends of Leo and Ray's from Earth-X!" said the male

"Please we, well I need help from your Caitlin Snow." Said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Barry

"Dude, I think that it is obvious I'm Barry Allen and this is my wife Caitlin Snow-Allen." Said Barry-X

"You two are married?" asked Iris

"I think that can wait. Why do you need my help?" asked Caitlin

"I'm pregnant and both of us are metas. The only doctor we trust doesn't yet have access to the medical equipment to make sure both the baby and I are ok. I can't go to a doctor that does on our Earth. Most of them are still loyal to the Reich even with the death of the Führer. Thanks for that by the way." Said Caitlin-X

"Why can't you go to them?" asked Barry

"Caity's name is near the top of the most wanted list of the now dead Führer. She killed some of the Führer's men sent to kill her friend our Earth's Alex Danvers." Said Barry-X

"So you think we can trust them?" asked Joe

Caitlin-X smiled sadly at the older man.

"We knew a Joe West on our Earth. He was the leader of our resistance cell. Before the gremlin. Uh Winn Schott. You met him Barry." Said Barry-X

"Yeah. You call him gremlin?" asked Barry

"Not to his face of course. Leo started it." Said Caitlin-X

"Why don't we go upstairs to the cortex? Then Dr. Snow can check out her double." Said Joe

Everyone headed out. Caitlin was the last to leave watching as Barry's double wrapped his arm around her's waist and she leaned into him. She also noticed Iris was glaring at them.

"Hey you ok?" asked Cisco

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Caitlin

"You just met your doppelganger. From Nazi Earth."

"Well at least so far she doesn't seem evil."

"You think she got a Killer Frost side?"

"Her name is Frostbite, and yes I have killed. Not that I am proud of it." Said Caitlin-X

"I'm going to go work on that thing." Said Cisco

Caitlin-X smiled as he ran off.

"He's a lot like the Cisco, I know. Look Caitlin, I get this is really weird for you. It's weird for me too." Said Caitlin-X

"Who is the doctor you have been seeing?" asked Caitlin

"Dr. Henry Allen. Well once it was revealed he was part of the Freedom fighters he lost his medical license. He only could treat the freedom fighters."

"So Barry's dad is alive on your Earth?"

"Both his parents are. Mine on the other hand were used by the Führer as target practice. I betrayed the Reich and they paid the price. Not that they were good people or anything. In fact they are the reason I have these powers, the reason my Barry is a speedster."

"Come with me to the med bay."

"Sure."

The two women headed into the med bay.

"I won't make you put on a hospital gown. But you will need to take off your jacket." Said Caitlin

"No problem." Said Caitlin-X

Caitlin-X removed the leather jacket and tossed it on a chair. Caitlin was surprised to see a tattoo on her doppelganger's arm. Though she didn't think it looked bad. She understood that it represents her powers and Barry's. The snowflake was blue with a yellow lightning bolt through it.

"The tattoo is a little of a surprise." Said Caitlin

"I was drunk, and Barry while he can't get drunk didn't stop me."

"I'm not judging. Let's get started."

Caitlin-X nodded.

"I know you will be drawing blood. Just so you know I really hate needles." Said Caitlin-X

"I'm told when I want to I have a gentle touch. I'll do my best to make this easy on you."

"Thank you."

%%%%%%%

"Cait won't hurt her." Said Barry

"I trust her. She seems a lot like my Caity. But she is still scared of her powers." Said Barry-X

"What do you mean?" asked Iris

"She should be able to switch between her meta self and normal self without a trigger."

"So your Caitlin can switch back and forth easily?" asked Barry

"Yeah. It took time but she no longer needs the boost of adrenaline from fear or anger."

"How did that happen?" asked Barry

"Acceptance. Both parts of her accept the other. They realized that in order to be whole they needed to be able to coexist. It wasn't easy. Neither Caity or Frostbite can exist without the other. I would bet it would be the same for Caitlin and Killer Frost is it?"

"Yeah." Said Barry

"So you and Iris?"

"I could say the same thing about you and Caitlin."

"I have loved Caity since before I knew what love was. We complete each other. We have been a couple since her sixteenth birthday. Be honest bro. You can't tell me that you don't think your Caitlin isn't beautiful." Said Barry-X

Harry who was sitting at one was the computers smirked as both Barry's looked at the two women in the med bay. The only major difference between the two he could see was the Earth-X Caitlin her short bob haircut.

"Of course I think Cait is beautiful. Anyone can see that." Said Barry

"I'm not saying Iris isn't pretty. She is. I even had a crush on my Earth's version at one time. But what I feel for Caity is much deeper. She nearly died not long ago. Before the invasion here. She was cut with a sword that had a poison designed to stop her healing factor. Her own parents designed it in case she betrayed the Führer."

"But she recovered."

"Not fully. Her healing factor will never be as strong as it once was."

"Actually it can be." Said Caitlin

"What are you saying?" asked Barry-X

"She and I have the exact same DNA right down to our meta gene."

"What are you thinking Snow?" asked Harry

"A blood transfusion. But it has to be between our frosty sides. I recorded a message to Killer Frost. After I bring her out I need you to play it Barry. Then Harry after she hopefully agrees you need to actually hook up the transfusion."

"Caity agreed to let someone stick a needle in her?" asked Barry-X

"Actually Harry will only have to stick me. I already have your wife hooked up Blitz. Then attach the tubing between us."

"Why are you willing to do this for her? We are strangers." Said Barry-X

"Barry and I have met evil versions of ourselves. You are not evil. No more than Killer Frost is. Caity and I have been talking. Starting today I will no longer fear what happens when Frost is in control."

Barry smiled at his friend. It seemed to him that these visitors were doing her a lot of good.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin, Harry and the two Barrys headed into the med bay. Barry-X smiled at his wife who had switched to her frosty side. He then leaned down and kissed her. Caitlin turned away and lifted a surgical scalpel off a tray. Barry sped over to her to grab it.

"Barry, it has to be Killer Frost giving the blood. It is when the regenerative factor is highest in me." Said Caitlin

"I understand that. I just want to know what you plan to do with the knife."

"I'm going to cut myself. The pain is enough to bring Frost out. It is better than reliving childhood trauma to bring her out. Don't even think of saying that girl's name. Or you might find yourself needing medical attention."

Caitlin noticed Harry smirking at them.

"Harry, the same goes for you." Said Caitlin with a glare

"Wouldn't dream of it Snow." Said Harry

"Flash the knife." Said Caitlin

Barry sighed and handed over the knife. Taking a deep breath Caitlin cut her arm. The cut almost immediately iced over. Then Caitlin's hair changed color and eyes began to glow.

"So why Caity hurt herself to bring me out?" asked Frost

"Frost this is your double from Earth-X. She is one of the good guys." Said Barry

"Good I hate Nazis. So what do you need Flashy?"

"It's actually Frostbite that needs your help. One of the crashers cut her with a sword that had a drug designed to prevent her from healing. It wasn't perfected so she still heals faster then if she was a normal human. But…" said Barry-X

"So you need me to give blood so my healthy cells can replace her damaged ones." Said Frost

Both Barry and Harry looked at her surprised.

"What? Caity and I are just two sides of the same coin. I am able to access some of her knowledge. It's not always easy. That is why she doesn't remember when I am in control. I'll do it. But be warned Harry you bust a vein and I will freeze your big toe off." Said Frost

"Of course you will." Said Harry

Frost laid down on the bed next to her Earth-X double and Harry inserted the needle that would start the transfusion between the two ice metas. Barry signaled his double to step in the hall where they could keep an eye on the two ladies.

"Frostbite seems a lot like your Caitlin." Said Barry

"Yeah they are. Don't get me wrong Frostbite is deadly when she needs to be. She doesn't enjoy killing and Caity has had more than one nightmare about killing people. Some had once been friends of hers. But it was kill or be killed. Dinah Drake had been really hard on her." Said Barry-X

"We know a Dinah Drake. She is a cop and vigilante in Star City."

"Meta?"

"Yeah, she goes by Black Canary."

"Sonic Cry, that is what the Dinah Drake had on our Earth. Caity sent an ice dagger right through her throat and another through her heart."

"Dispute the name Killer Frost hasn't actually killed anyone. I think that is what Caitlin fears most. That Frost is going to kill or hurt someone she cares about."

"The doc she has feelings for you dude. But if she is anything like my Caity she won't act on them."

"No way. Caitlin just sees me as a friend."

"Tell me something. When she turned to her dark side who was the enemy she joined who was it? Was it Savitar?"

"Yeah. You know about Savitar?"

"Every speedster in the multiverse knows of the self proclaimed god of speed. I also know he was a time remnant of you."

"Right."

"The doc, loves you. Frost and her are still the same person. Two halves of the same coin. The Caitlin side is the warm caring side. The Frost the cold hurt side."

"Is it the same with your Caitlin?"

"My Caity, is very special. She once told me that if I hadn't been there for her then she may have given in too the darkness inside her. That the kind loving part that is Caitlin Snow would no long exist. The cold solider part that is Frostbite would be all that is left."

"There might be something to what you are saying. When she first started to become Killer Frost, I was the one to talk her down. Bring her back to herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She was so scared. She hurt people. She could never bring herself to kill. I may have been the closest she came to killing. She kissed me and I thought I was going to die. Cisco was able to stop her. Vibe blasted her sent her flying over a car and knocking her out. She woke up in one of our meta cells in the basement of this building. Once I recovered I went down to try and talk to her. I opened her cell and told her that she was free to go. But she had to kill me first. She formed an ice dagger. I stepped right up to the point of it. Told her if she really was Killer Frost then I wanted to see some killing. That if she really was a villain she had to kill me. Because that is what villains do. They kill their friends. She couldn't do it. She broke down in my arms."

"You have a connection to Caitlin no one else ever will. I am not saying that you don't love Iris. But if you feel something more then friendship for the doc don't wait too long. Or there will be a lot of people hurt."

Barry nodded. He had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

The Earth-Xers stayed for three days just hanging around STAR Labs. No one really wanted to try and explain why suddenly Barry and Caitlin had twins. Iris steered clear of the lab the whole time they were there. Not wanting to see the doppelganger of her husband with the doppelganger of the only woman that she saw as a potential threat to her marriage. She knew that her Barry loved Caitlin. That was why he never fully gave up on the woman even when she had gone full on Killer Frost. Weather the sometimes icy doctor returned those feelings Iris had no idea. The one thing Iris had learned about the genius doctor was she knew how to hide her feelings. But it didn't matter. She had Barry and was damn sure not going to let the Ice Queen take him from her.

%%%%%%%

Before leaving Caitlin-X went up to the STAR Labs roof and looked out over the city. This Earth was so different from the one she had grown up on. She understood that wars still happened but they seemed to be far from Central City on this Earth. She was broken from her thoughts by the voice of her doppelganger.

"It's peaceful up here isn't it?"

"Well compared to where I grew up the city is peaceful. Most of Central City on my Earth is a crater. Blitz and I mostly live near Star City."

"Central City is gone?"

"Yes. So is Los Angeles, Detroit, London England. Paris France. Though they aren't known as those countries on my Earth. Spent some time on the computers looking up stuff at night."

"Wow."

"I did notice that there is a Mari Macabe. She wouldn't happen to also be known as Vixen?"

"Uh yeah. You have a Vixen?"

"Had. Mari died fighting for the same cause as her grandmother. She knew who my parents were and didn't judge me based on their actions. I had been told to hate her because of her skin color. That the color of her skin made her inferior to me. Not even a real person. But I couldn't bring myself to believe that. I admit I have hurt people. Some by choice. Some not. Mari had been in a prison camp. She was brought to my parents lab. I was told to fight her. Part of my training. It was a rare time she had her totem. I helped her escape. I convinced her that if she let me fake her death then I would let her go."

"Did she believe you?"

"Yes. I was able to lower her body temperature enough to make it seem like she was dead. My Barry got her out and then vibrated her to warm her back up. She ran off to the freedom fighters after that."

"Was she your friend?"

"Mari, wouldn't have called me a friend. But I thought of her as a friend. So do you know this Earth's Vixen?"

"I have never met her personally but Barry has. Though I did meet Mari's grandmother Amya Jiwe. Long story that involves time travel. But Amya did help us fight the Nazis from your Earth."

"That's good to know. Look Caitlin, I have no idea why this Barry chose Iris. Not that Iris is a bad person. The one I know isn't. In fact dispute the fact she and I aren't now or ever been friends. She convinced me that just because I had crappy parents doesn't mean I will be a bad mother."

"Coming from someone else who's mother will never be mother of the year, I don't think it's someone's parents that determine if someone will be a good parent. You had good influences too. You know how not to be. I don't think you will be sending your child to a lab to be experimented on."

"You're right about that."

"Then you are already a better mother than yours was."

%%%%%%

"Can I ask you something?"

Barry-X turned to see Iris standing in the doorway of the bunk room he and Caity were using.

"Go ahead Iris."

"What is it you love about your Caitlin?"

"You think your Barry is going to leave you for the Caitlin you know?"

"No of course not. I was just wondering."

"Iris, Caity and I have known each other since we were eight years old. After her parents gave us our powers we were forced to train together. But Caity was forced to use her powers on prisoners. It was to test how strong she was becoming. The whole point being to destroy her humanity, the compassion she has. The truth is she killed a number of prisoners. Maimed a hell of a lot more. After each one she became sick to her stomach. I stayed by her taking care of her. But she never became the monster they wanted her to become. She was fourteen when she and I freed a African girl named Mari MaCabe."

"Vixen."

"Yes. When I told her that Mari was free it was the first time I saw her smile. A real smile. She felt for the first time that she wasn't a monster. It was also her first step in joining the freedom fighters."

"You convinced her to forget what she was taught?"

"You don't have to convince someone to forget something they never really believed. You remind me of the Iris I know. She doesn't really like Caity. But knows that Caity is not her parents. But because she was the daughter of the people that had her brother killed she refused to trust Caity. But in the end when Caity was dying came up with the way to kick start her weaken healing factor."

"Who came up with that poison anyway?"

"My own parents. There is also one to be used against speedsters. Counter measure in case we betrayed the Reich." Said Caitlin-X

Barry-X and Iris turned to see both Caitlin's had walked in. Iris looked at the doctor as she headed for the med bay. Then followed her.

"Did I miss something?" asked Caity

"I think Iris is scared she will lose my double to your double." Said Barry-X kissing his wife.

"You do know that Caitlin would never try to break up your marriage." Said Caitlin-X

"I guess." Said Iris

Iris walked off not really believing the other woman.


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin-X and Barry-X returned home after saying goodbye to their new friends. Leaving both their Earth-1 counterparts with a lot to think about. They were greeted by Henry and Nora.

"Welcome back kids." Said Henry

"Hey dad." Said Barry

"Is everything good with the baby?" asked Nora

"Everything is great Nora. Both the baby and I are healthy. In fact I am in better health than when I left." Said Caitlin

"What do you mean?" asked Henry

"Well, Caitlin there came up with a treatment that fixed the damaged to my ability to heal. It involved using her healthy cells to replace my damaged ones." Said Caitlin

"That is one thing I never thought of." Said Henry

"Well dad in your defense we had no healthy cells to use." Said Barry

"So you will go back for check ups?" asked Nora

"Uh no. Barry and Caitlin there are going to get together equipment and bring it over for you. They have their own Cisco." Said Caitlin

"Well that is nice of them." Said Henry

"They are nice. I just don't get how that Barry doesn't see what a beautiful and sexy woman Caitlin is." Said Barry

"Are there any differences between the two Caitlin's?" asked Nora

"Well she has only had access to her powers for less than two years. She also wears her hair longer. But then again she hasn't been fighting in a war or guarding child refugees." Said Caitlin

"She also can't switch to her Frosty side without a trigger. Strong emotions such as fear or anger. Though pain works too." Said Barry

"Though she is starting to be less afraid of her Frost side. She now realizes that Frost was created from the emotions she buried. Weather it be anger, grief or hurt. It will take time but I think she will learn to coexist with Frost." Said Caitlin

"Like you did with Frostbite?" asked Henry

"Barry's friendship helped a lot."

Barry smiled and kissed his wife.

%%%%%%%

Caitlin laid next to Barry in their bed. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind was thinking about her double. She was also thinking about Barry's double. She still had a hard time believing that he would choose Iris West over her double. Not that she had anything against the woman. But that didn't mean she liked her. She felt Barry's strong arm pull her closer to him. Ever since the had learned of her pregnancy he had started sleeping with his hand on her stomach. She always felt safe with him. He was going to be such a good father, and best of all he believed that she would be a good mother. She herself wasn't so sure. But she did trust the man she gave her heart to.

"You need to sleep. Caity, if you want our baby to be healthy you need rest. Dr. Caitlin told you that." Said Barry

"I know. It's just I can't stop thinking about out doubles. That they are so right for each other. But they don't see it."

"I think Caitlin does but her fear of rejection is standing in her way."

"From what my double told me, things haven't been easy for her. She was engaged to Ronnie on their Earth thought he died in the particle accelerator explosion only for him to turn up alive. He was original partner for their Martin Stein for who they called Firestorm. They did marry but Ronnie sacrifice himself to save but the world a few hours later. The next time she let herself start to care for someone it turned out to be a psychopath speedster how faked his death then kidnapped her, he wanted Barry's speed. Only Caitlin really knows what that murdering crazy did to her. Then her powers developed her Frost side took over. She hurt her friends, even nearly killed Barry with a kiss. In the end she saved Cisco's life. Barry ended up in the speed force and she got him out."

"That would only be possible if she was his lightning rod."

"Just like you are mine beautiful."

"I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you Caity Allen."

"You do know that you are like the only one I let call me Caity."

"Well Leo does."

"You try telling Citizen Cold not to do something. Not even Joe could get him to follow orders all the time."

"Good point."

Caitlin snuggled closer to Barry and they both fell to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was two weeks later that a breach opened and Earth-1's Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon walked through with a cart that held medical equipment. Caitlin and Barry of Earth-X were there to greet them.

"Welcome to Earth-X." said Barry-X

"Been here skipped the t-shirt." Said Barry

"Well at least here I already know that my doppelganger isn't an evil murdering ice demon." Said Caitlin with a smile.

"There are some people that wouldn't agree with that." Said Caitlin-X

"Well compared to my doppelganger from Earth-2 you are normal. She actually enjoyed killing and hurting people." Said Caitlin

"So she is dead?"

"Yeah. Killed by one of her own ice daggers by an evil psycho speedster for trying to help me escape after being kidnapped by said speedster."

"Wow. That is horrible."

"Yeah."

"Look Caitlin, you and I aren't that different."

"Except the man you are in love with is married to you not another woman."

"Why didn't you ever tell Barry how you feel?"

"It's complicated."

"Life always is."

Caitlin knew her Earth-X counterpart was right. Life is always complicated.

%%%%%%%

Barry watched as the two Caitlin's talked. He wasn't as blind as his personal doctor thought. He knew how much she cared about him. That it might go beyond friendship. But she was too selfless to think about herself. But she also didn't know about a night when Frost was in control a few days ago. That Frost did what Caitlin never would. Told him about their feelings. That's right Killer Frost just like Caitlin Snow was in love with him. Now he was faced with a major problem. He was married to Iris. The woman he had been in love with since he was a kid. But he was beginning to wonder if maybe he made a mistake. Iris was not who he thought she was.

"You ok bro?" asked Barry-X

"Yeah."

"Look Barry, it's not my place to tell you what to do. But maybe you need to rethink your choices."

"I never really paid attention before to how beautiful Caitlin is. I think part of her still sees herself as the nerdy girl she was in high school. From what I know she didn't have a lot of close friends."

"My Caity, she was forced into the popular crowd but wasn't comfortable with most of them. She wanted to be a scientist but because of her parents she had to become a soldier. The first time she had been forced to kill it made her sick. Our dead Führer told her to toughen up. That she was to be one of the elite New Reichsmen. Your Caitlin is a scientist and doctor. I can't see her hurting anyone."

"Well Caitlin has never killed anyone. But when she got her powers she was scared and had very little control. She did stab me twice in the same spot in my leg with an icicle. But when I challenged her to live up to the name Killer Frost she couldn't do it. But I know if the time ever comes if it is her life or the life of someone she cares about she will kill if it comes to it."

"If that day comes make sure you are there for her, and don't let her bury those feelings."

"Like she has been burying her feelings for me?"

"So she does have feelings for you?"

"Well according to Killer Frost they both do."

"Yeah well it was Frostbite that told me how they felt first too. Caity, was afraid to. Thought it would ruin our friendship."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Don't act on any feelings you might have until you figure out what you are going to do about your wife."

Barry nodded knowing his double was right.

%%%%%%%

After the new medical equipment was set up in the new office of Henry Allen the two Barrys and the two Caitlins went on a walk through town. The Earth-Xers were smiling as they passed a group of kids playing in a field. It had been the first time in a very long time that kids were truly able to be kids. Earth-1 Caitlin noticed that the Barry she knew was watching her.

"Barry why are you watching me?" asked Caitlin

"I realized something earlier. I realized how beautiful you are. Cait, Frost told me how you feel about me. How both of you feel."

"I don't know what to say. But it might be better if I go away for a while. Let you figure out your feelings."

"I don't want you to go away. Cait, we will need to talk. But not now and not here."

Caitlin nodded. The two Earth-Xers watched their counterparts. The next thing the four of them knew they were knocked to the ground by a sonic cry. Earth-1 Barry and Caitlin looked up to see the face of their dead friend Laurel Lance staring at them.

"Well it seems I not only get to kill the traitors but two of the ones responsible for the murder of my Oliver." Said Laurel or as most knew her Siren-X.


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlin-X got to her feet already letting Frostbite take control. Barry-X was right behind her. The two from Earth-1 got to their feet as well with Caitlin's hair turning platinum blond and eyes beginning to glow.

"Laurel, the war is over. Just make things easy on yourself and give up." Said Blitz

"Blitz, both Oliver and I knew we couldn't trust you. But the fact is you were needed to make Frostbite as powerful as she needed to be. But then and you make her a traitor. So now I get to kill you both." Said Laurel

"You don't have to kill anyone." Said Barry-1

"Good grief you have to be the one they call the Flash. Hate to break it to you but I do. You get to die as does that Frosty bitch." Said Laurel

"No one calls me bitch!" yelled Frost sending an ice blast at the siren.

Laurel went flying to the ground covered in ice. She got up and let out a sonic cry. Both Frost and Frostbite formed an ice wall that caused the cry to bounce back and hit the siren sending her to the ground again.

"Just give up blondie. I mean you know I am much stronger than you. You never could beat me when we spared as kids and you won't beat me now. I would rather you go to trial then have to kill you." Said Frostbite

"Frostbite, you should know by now that I never give up. Besides I still owe you for killing my partner." Said Laurel

"Dinah was going to kill a defenseless kid." Yelled Blitz

"He was a stupid Mexican that got mud on her shoes!" said Laurel

The Flash and Frost looked at each other wondering when they stepped into some stupid teen drama. Laurel turned and let out a sonic cry at the Earth-1ers. They got out of the way by dropping to the ground. That was when Frostbite threw two ice daggers at the siren sending one deep into her chest and the other into her throat. Laurel fell to the ground dead. Both Caitlins gained control of their bodies again. The Earth-X one was quickly wrapped into her husband's arms as she cried. Barry-1 hugged his Caitlin knowing even though it wasn't their friend that just died that it was the face of someone they had cared about.

"Hey can you two watch Caity? I got to get someone to take care of the body." Said Barry-X

"Of course." Said Caitlin

Caitlin pulled her double into a hug and she and Earth-1 Barry led the other ice meta away. Barry-X pulled out a phone and called a number.

"Hey I'm in an alley off 6th and Oakdale. Siren-X is dead. I need a clean up team. Frostbite, she is with mine and her doubles from Earth-1."

He hung up and waited. Ten minutes later a breach opened and Cisco stepped out a long with a woman that was thought to be dead. She walked over to the body and placed her hands on it. They glowed and the body turned to dust.

"Thanks for coming." Said Barry

"How is Caitlin?" asked the woman.

"Same as she always is after killing someone that once was a friend." Said Barry

"Cisco tells me that you two got married and are having a baby."

"Yeah. That is why our doppelgangers from Earth-1 are here. They helped my dad set up a medical office."

"Good."

"You know she misses her best friend."

"Barry, you see what they did to me. I can't touch anyone. If I do just like Laurel they will be dust."

"The Earth-1ers might be able to help you. Caity's doppelganger is like a genius bioengineer. Cisco's is a mechanical engineer they may not be able to take these powers from you. But they maybe able to build some kind of dampener that doesn't double as a shock collar."

"He's got a point Ash." Said Cisco

"Do you have to use that stupid name Vibe boy?" asked the woman

"You make people ashes! It's a great name." said Cisco

"How about my real one? You know the one my parents gave me?"

"You two work it out. But really Alex, you need to tell Caity, you aren't dead. My keeping your secret risks me getting frozen by her." Said Barry

"I'll meet you back at the base and tell her today." Said Alex

"Good. I hate keeping this from my wife."

Barry took off in a flash leaving Alex and Cisco to breach home.

"Let's hope that Caitlin is happier you are alive then she is pissed off that you hid it from her." Said Cisco

"So are the other Barry and Caitlin a couple too?" asked Alex

"Nope. Just friends. He actually married Iris West on their Earth. While she apparently is single and was married to their Ronnie before he died saving the world."

"That is weird. I could never see our Caitlin married to anyone other than Barry."

"No kidding. Come on lets get back."

Cisco opened a breach and both jumped through.


	15. Chapter 15

When Cisco and Alex stepped out of the breach into the base of the freedom fighters to say there were a few surprised faces was an understatement. Seeing as the truth behind Alex's disappearance was a closely guarded secret. Not even Winn had known the truth. Only Cisco, Barry and Leo knew what the now dead Führer had done with her.

"As you can see the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Said Alex

Alex noticed that the Barry she knew was saying something to Caity. Then she saw the doubles of Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. Caity, who had her back to Alex turned around and started to run to her friend.

"Wait Caitlin! Don't touch me!" said Alex

"What why?" asked Caitlin-X

"Long story short. I'm now a meta. The one your husband and his idiot friend call Ash."

"You're Ash?" asked Caitlin-X

"Yeah and I haven't gotten full control of my powers yet."

"What are your powers?" asked Caitlin-1

Barry-X grabbed an apple and tossed it to Alex. Alex caught it with a glowing hand. In seconds the apple decomposed. Nearly everyone looked shocked.

"Caity, shift to Frostbite and cover yourself in a thin layer of ice. It might be cold for Alex to touch you but it will be safe for the two of you to hug." Said Caitlin-1

"Because cold will slow down decomposition." Said Alex

"Cisco, uh my Cisco. Think you can whip up a power dampener like that necklace you did for me?" asked Caitlin-1

"Actually I got one with me. Just let me do some tweaking. Don't look at me like that! I made it in case you went to the dark side again."

"Not going to happen." Said Caitlin-1

"Not even if you run into a meta like Rainbow Rider?" asked Cisco-1

"Good point." Mumbled Caitlin-1

Barry-1 noticed that his Caitlin seemed lost in thought. He gently pulled her to the side to talk to her alone.

"You ok Cait?"

"Uh yeah. It's just Alex's powers remind me of decay."

"I should never have begged you to use your powers to save Iris like that. I knew how scared you were of them."

"Barry, I wanted to help her. I am a doctor. While I may only treat one patient most of the time. I still took an oath to first do no harm. I don't know what your definition of not doing harm is. But letting someone die know I could stop it is doing harm in my book."

"Uh you did harm me more than once when you went Killer Frost on us. I mean stabbing me in the leg twice and that uh kiss."

"I told you I was sorry about that. Barry, you should know that Iris has been giving me these looks ever since our doubles from here came to see us."

"She thinks there is more then friendship between us. Cait, you do know I am not blind. I have seen some of the looks you have given me."

"Barry, if you didn't need me as your doctor I would have left before your wedding. I do have feelings for you. But I will not be the reason your marriage doesn't work."

"Cait why haven't you said something before?"

"Barry, I am not going to discuss this with you. I'm going away for a while after we leave here. I talked to Kara and I am going to her Earth for a while. It's for the best."

Caitlin walked off leaving Barry alone.

%%%%%%%

"What is with those two?" asked Alex watching the Earth-1 versions of her friends.

"I think that they are finally talking about the elephant in the room." Said Caity

"What do you mean?" asked Alex

"My look a like has feelings for her Earth's Barry Allen."

"Doesn't look like she will act on them."

"He is married to someone else. Alex, that Caitlin Snow is not that different then me. Only major difference is she actually got to follow her dreams to be a doctor and scientist. So explain what really happened to you."

"Well as you know I left on a mission to get what we needed to kill my sister."

"Yeah the Kryptonite."

"Kara and Laurel were waiting for me. They beat me pretty bad. Oliver was watching. He told them not to kill me. I was knocked out and when I woke I was strapped to a table in what had been your parents lab. Some scientist I never learned the name of injected me with all kinds of drugs. I remember screaming as whatever it was they put into me felt like it was burning me from the inside out. I passed out from the pain."

Caitlin nodded remembering what her parents did to her to give her the powers she now had.

"When I woke up I was locked in a very small cell. An old man was shoved in with me. I couldn't avoid touching him. He turned to dust as soon as I touched him. It scared the hell out of me. But I used it to my advantage to escape. I stayed away from people as much as I could. But Leo found me shortly after he returned from taking out Oliver and Kara got me to go to one of the safe houses. Barry and Cisco found out and I swore them to secretly. So don't be mad at Barry. Caity, I stayed away so I wouldn't hurt you. Or worse kill you. Blitz called me to take care of Laurel's body."

"I understand why you stayed away. But why make me think you were dead? You are the closest thing I have to a sister."

"Caity, I am sorry about that. But it was safer for you. Now you are going to be a mother. You have a loving husband who will do anything for you. The Oliver and Kara maybe dead. But there are still a lot of people that are still loyal to the Führer."

"I know."

Just then Cisco-1 came in holding a snowflake pendant that had a blue glow from a thin chain.

"Here we go this will dampen your powers. It is totally solar powered."

Alex took it being careful not to touch him. She placed it around her neck. She then grabbed an apple that was near by and smiled when it remained in it's normal state. She tossed it aside and hugged her best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unfortunately as they say all good things come to an end. This is the final part. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I liked giving you this take on an untold story of the multiverse. Don't worry I have more Snowbarry stories in the works including the sequal to Picking up the Pieces.**

Six months later

Caitlin held her baby girl in her arms. She smiled at her daughter. Only the week before the first democratic election was held in nearly seventy years. Rebuilding was taking place and the concentration camps had been shut down. The prisoners had been slowly integrated back into the general population. While there would always be hate in the world, things were slowly improving. Reduction was starting in the schools. The values of the Reich were no longer being taught. Instead the values of the old United States were reinstated. A country that had once been founded centuries ago on the concepts of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness was slowly being reborn. Caitlin was no longer a soldier, but a mother and soon to be teacher. She smiled at her husband who had just returned to their small apartment having been finally able to file the papers to make their marriage legal.

"So how is our beautiful little girl?" asked Barry

"She has her daddy's appetite."

"Well we knew that might happen. Dr. Caitlin told us from her tests that she was going to be a speedster like me."

"I know. I am glad we will be able to dampen her powers until she is old enough to control them."

"Caity, Jessica is going to grow up in a different world then we did. She will be free to love who she wants and not have to fear being persecuted for it."

"There are still a lot of people that believe in the Reich."

"I know. But hopefully some day this country will be what those that originally founded it dreamed it will be."

"We can only hope."

Barry kissed his wife. He knew that nothing was going to be easy in the coming years. But that was ok with him. He had the woman he loved by his side. They would go on to have two more children a son they named Joe after a man who in the time both had known them never treated them with anything but respect. There third child and second daughter was named Sara for their friend that was killed by her own father.

Alex had moved to Gotham and started to see the cousin of Bruce Wayne, Kate Kane. Bruce had been a friend of the freedom fighters while never actually being a member of them or the Reich. Caitlin was happy her friend had found someone to love. Iris West unfortunately was killed not long after Laurel Lance. Leo and Ray after they married moved to the country and now lived a quiet life. Winn, helped to rebuild the military of the new government.

Barry and Caitlin did see their Earth-1 counterparts from time to time. Earth-1 Caitlin had spent nearly a year on Earth-38. During that time Earth-1 Barry had missed his friend, but also realized that things were not working with Iris. A month before Caitlin returned home Iris filed for divorce. Two years later Barry proposed to Caitlin. They married in a small ceremony six months later with their friends in attendance. Iris had been invited but declined. Though she did send her well wishes. She never held a grudge against Caitlin for her feelings. In fact had respected the doctor for not trying to break up Barry and her's marriage.

THE END


End file.
